Dusk till Dawn
by staterfs
Summary: There is only one person that comes to mind..that beaming ray of fucking sunshine. JORI


{Jade}

The hot cup of coffee burns my hand, but I like the way it feels. So I leave them there. I bite the inside of my cheeks and I taste crimson, and I cringe as thoughts flood my mind.

Pain seems to understand me. Being in this world, I have come to only love two things. Pain and Beck. Family never made the list, they were never there. Through the plays, shows, concerts, or whatever.. they were never there. Friends also didn't make the list. If you can't trust your family, how can you trust a friend? It always seemed logical to me.

Beck was different. He was the black knight that understood me. He seemed to be the only one that was willing to put up with my constant nagging and unnecessary theatrics. He wasn't scared of me. He didn't run away when I voiced my anger towards the world.

He was different.

"Jade. You've got to listen to me."

He's done it again. He has flipped my world upside down. Beck is the only one capable of completing that task. And he abuses his power. It makes me feel sick and it scares the hell out me.

I can feel my eyes starting to swell, "Why are you letting me go?"

"This isn't working. You know this isn't working." Beck stares outside through the glass windows avoiding my gaze. It's a cold winter and the snow is carelessly falling and sticking to the ground. Traffic is heavy and the sounds of pressed horns play an angry symphony.

People walk the sidewalks, some happy, some sad, some are in a rush to be elsewhere. The scenery reminds me of why I think Earth is a confused place. I rather live on a planet without emotions; so that I won't feel the pain that is soaring through my chest at this very moment.

Fuck Earth.

The embers in me ignite. " What the fuck do you mean?" I refuse to believe the words that are easily flowing from his lips. Beck will never hurt me. He proved that to me as soon as he kissed me, and stayed. Everyone goes, but he _stayed_. Therefore, I refuse to believe anything at this moment.

He runs his hands through his black hair and sighs, "Jade, I love you. You know I do." He waves his index finger at the both of us, "This is not working. I feel lost, Jade. "

"How Beck, tell me how you feel lost?" Three years is too long of a time for you to be lost. He takes a sip of his hot coffee and it every muscle, nerve, gut, and bone has the urge to force the hot liquid down his throat. Maybe the pain will stray him from this topic and right back into my arms.

Beck. I've been with him for so long, and I have given so much of myself to him. Therefore, I cannot bring him any pain. I just want to know _why_.

I look at him, my patience wearing thin. My eyes demand answers and his lips oblige. He grabs hold of my hands, and for a moment everything was better.

"I love you," he looks down at our entwined fingers and closes his eyes, "We've been together for a long time, and we had our good and bad times. But I don't think I have it in me anymore."

I scowl, and I feel my body tense up. The more he speaks, the more I want to rip every strand of my hair. "Have what in you, Beck? You and I have been through so much. I am here with you, and I don't want to be anywhere else."

I say all the sweet perfect words because I want him to stay. He's all I ever known. Shit, he knows me to well. He's been places where no one has ever dared to enter. I let _him _in because he is worth the pain, sorrow, and patience.

"We need a break, Jade. You need to find yourself. You need to open up. You cannot just be vulnerable only to me." My patience quickly disappeared. I retract my hands and my palms close. My eyes begin to swell and I'm not quite sure why is doing this. For a second, I can't breathe, but I try and take everything in.

The door constantly opening which led to a quick pang of cold wind, the sound of customers ordering , cash registers opening, businessmen discussing about their latest project. I shake my head and take a deep breath, and the smell of dark roasted coffee floods my nostrils and for a moment, everything seemed fine.

Beck runs his hands through his hair again, "This might be good for us, Jade. Ya know? It'll give us some time away from each other to honestly see what is going on in both of our lives. And let fate play out the rest." He brings the cup to his lips and drinks. "If fate brings us back together, then I know that this is real."

I huffed, "You must be kidding. Beck, we have been together for three years. What more time do you need to see that fate does want us together?" I pray that my words are getting through to him. My eyes, chest, and body needs him to believe everything I say.

"Jade, do this for me. Do this for us. You have to see that this is the right thing to do." I could feel my body melting and patches of wetness forming on my cheeks. Beck sitting in front me makes me want to kill something. Beck sitting in front of me makes me want to give something the pain and misery that I carry around every day in this planet.

Fuck Earth. And Fuck happy people. Fuck all happy things.

I walk out of the coffee shop determined to darken someone's day.

There is only one person that comes to mind, that beaming ray of fucking sunshine..

Tori Vega

A/N: Decided to write something... not sure if I will keep going. Review and Enjoy!   



End file.
